


GQ视频

by furinkazan



Category: All伦
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furinkazan/pseuds/furinkazan





	GQ视频

我拿到了一个邓伦的视频，谁给我的我不能说，总之就是拿到了。  
是他自慰的视频。拍GQ那天的。那个视频是偷录的，好几段拼合在一起，断断续续，不知道还有没有别的。

一开始他还穿着那套藏着金粉的西装，随着他的一举一动身上的金色一片一片变幻着位置亮起来，他缩在沙发上不知道和谁在谈笑，视频没有声音，我只看着他无声的在说在笑。他那天非常耀眼，从眉梢到嘴角都漾着风情，随意就能盖过到场的任何男男女女。

那段谈笑大概持续了五六分钟，我根本看不够这样的邓伦，只觉得进度条跑的飞快。  
第二段视频里画面变了，不像刚刚的后台，应该是拍摄搭的景，房间的装潢透着浓浓的纸醉金迷的复古感。邓伦可能有点昏了，仰躺在那张摆在空荡荡房间正中的长桌上，他身下垫着那件皮草大衣，那只长毛狗用鼻子顶他垂下桌沿的那只脚。他脚上还穿着皮鞋，衣服上被头顶水晶吊灯投下的光散满了金粉，他像是一尊刚妆完金的卧佛像，就那么静静地无知觉的躺在那。  
镜头拉近，他的头微微偏着，侧对着镜头，双眼紧闭，眼窝陷在阴影里，睫毛在眼下透出扇形的影子。暖黄的光溶进了他瓷白的皮肤里，顺着下巴尖一路下泄，淌过喉结，最后被雪白的衣领截流。  
这根本不像偷拍，说是他的个人电影更恰当，导演用不光彩的偷录设备记录下真实的美丽瞬间——这是艺术，这是名为美丽的纪录片。  
这一段视频里就只有他这样躺着，中途变幻了些姿势。邓伦可能睡的不太舒服，似乎是被衣服束缚住了，低低的哼了几声，难耐的抬了几下下巴。那只阿富汗猎犬一直围着他转来转去，嗅嗅这里嗅嗅那里，一身柔软的金色长毛水波一样。

之后镜头一切，邓伦还躺在那里，但他的上衣敞开了。  
扎在裤子里的衬衣被揪出来，散在两边。胸腹雪白，线条流畅。两颗挺立的乳头把衣服顶出两个凸起。他慢慢扭动着腰，蹭着身下的皮草，那件大衣像是一张毯子，而他就是裹在毯子里的艳后。他的眼睛是混沌的，似乎含着泪，时不时闪着点粼粼的水光。他的睫毛连带着投下的那片阴影像受惊的蝴蝶，不安的挥动着翅膀。那双腿裹在西裤里，一会蜷起来一会舒展开，一会又叠交在一起，变来变去十分不安分。之后他开始紧紧夹着双腿，似乎腿中藏着什么见不得人的秘密，夹了一会腿后他抽搐了两下，像是高潮时的女人。  
也许是得了乐子，邓伦伸出手慢慢摸向了裤腰。

镜头再一切，他赤身裸体的裹在皮草里，阴茎竖起，体液蹭得到处都是，把皮草上的毛一撮一撮粘连在一起，那件衣服算是被毁的彻底，但对于我来说那件外套是得到了升华，那件皮草从此不再只是众多皮草中的一件皮草，它是一件展览品，一件非凡的收藏品。  
他褪下的西装皱巴巴的丢在地上，被那只阿富汗猎犬当巢穴，那只狗得意洋洋的卧在上面吠叫了几声，明显狗把它们当作了自己的战利品，仿佛是它亲手把衣服从邓伦身上扒下来的。

虽然视频是无声的，但我直觉这个房间里不只邓伦一人。应该有很多人，很多人在围观这场美人的自慰表演，很多不能让人得知姓名的人——也许这才是视频无声的真正原因，打下这个推测时我手有点发抖，刚刚还去客厅走了两圈试图平静。  
在这场表演进行时，这些看客，他们心里在想什么呢？他们嘴里在讨论什么呢？他们把邓伦当成什么了呢？在粉丝把邓伦捧成天上月亮时，他们就是这样作践月亮的吗？  
月亮就这样被展示被众享，月亮是自愿的吗？月亮痛苦吗？  
在GQ的镜头里在网友的转发里，邓伦是那么的高贵，他像是博古架最顶层的那只香炉，在遥不可及的世界里散发着袅娜的醉人香气。但在这些视频里他又是那么的下贱，他是被剥光了衣服的妓女，不知道谁来享用，不知道几人来享用。  
看着视频里赤裸妩媚、浑浑噩噩的邓伦，我极端兴奋又极端痛苦。我的鸡巴早就硬的不行，即使我已经撸过一次，但我的眼泪又控制不住的流，我现在就是一个边哭边撸的傻叉。

画面中的邓伦握住了他的阴茎上下撸动着，可能他昏昏沉沉的所以使不上什么力，那双古典油画一般的手软绵绵的抚摸，仿佛是邓伦在自己挑逗自己。我看他嘴张开喘着气，他的穴里不知道什么时候被放入了假鸡巴，露出体外的一截还吊着根不知连往谁手的电线。他的腿无力的大张开，手指揪住身下的皮毛，邓伦意识不清，不知道怎样才能让自己更爽，只能将那只本来停在阴茎上的手向后伸去，将假鸡巴往自己体内推耸。  
现在的邓伦就是一只求欢的母狗，他的一切行为都出于本能，他平时的端庄早就泯灭在了铺天盖地的性欲中，但他还存着点动人的羞耻心，即使是在昏沉中，他也有试图用那大衣遮掩一下赤裸的身体，当然，在下一轮情潮袭来时，这一切都只是徒劳。  
那件大衣是他欲望的陪衬品，那些长长的绒毛撩拨着邓伦敏感的身体，搔着他的穴口。他是被蛛网缠住的蝴蝶，他的肉体就是那美丽的翅膀，但对于被缠住的蝴蝶来说，那艳丽的翅膀正是他最大的累赘。  
邓伦扭动着翻了个身，面朝下。他柔软的脖颈无力的垂着，脸贴在桌上，灯光顺着塌陷的腰肢一路滑过翘着的屁股消失在臀缝里。那根假鸡巴以一种肉眼可见的幅度在邓伦的肉穴里震动搅拌，邓伦扭着腰，让鸡巴和身下的皮草摩擦，他马眼流出的淫水在皮草上留下一道道秽乱的水痕，书写着邓伦黏腻的无助。  
直到邓伦那根可怜的无人爱抚的鸡巴终于抖动两下吐出了精水，直到邓伦慢慢蜷缩成一团，直到镜头中出现了模糊的人影证实了我的猜测。直到这时视频结束了。  
这样的邓伦让人觉不可思议却又理所当然。这样淫秽迷乱的他是极致的美丽承载体，他用自己的身体传授着美学。

明星因为隔得遥远所以总让人难以勾勒想象他真实的样子，原来邓伦也会自慰，也有欲难自持的时候。我关了视频还在回味他的浪荡——但即使是这种模样，他浑身写满的似乎依旧是昂贵的高不可攀和冷漠的拒人千里。为什么说“似乎”，在我的认知里，他作为高层的性爱玩具应该没资格摆出这样的姿态，但他又确实是以这种姿态活在我心里的，因此我只能惴惴不安的用一些模棱两可的词来阐述我的想法。  
之后我想了很久。我抽完了一盒烟，把家里熏的乌烟瘴气；我绕着家里从客厅到厨房再到厕所再到卧室走了五圈。最后我还是选择把视频删了，但我也还是有点不甘心，所以我现在用这段真假掺半主观感情强烈的文字把视频内容记录下来，就像记录一场刚做完的梦，趁热打铁。  
我觉得我应该写一个高级一点的结尾，至少为我删视频这个举动找个恰当点的理由，我憋了半天，于是我说，他是供在神龛里的慈悲与淫恶，平凡之人不可触，平凡之人不可交，平凡之人不可思，平凡之人不可念。综上所述，我这平凡之人窥伺其容后，必当自觉远离。  
可惜我的余生都将在永恒的煎熬中渡过，只因这该死的求而不得，啧。


End file.
